Solve for $x$ : $5\sqrt{x} + 2 = 10\sqrt{x} + 7$
Explanation: Subtract $5\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(5\sqrt{x} + 2) - 5\sqrt{x} = (10\sqrt{x} + 7) - 5\sqrt{x}$ $2 = 5\sqrt{x} + 7$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $2 - 7 = (5\sqrt{x} + 7) - 7$ $-5 = 5\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{-5}{5} = \frac{5\sqrt{x}}{5}$ Simplify. $-1 = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.